The plan
by CyberKia
Summary: Airachnid thinks she can break Arcee. Will she be successful? the character don't belong to me!
1. Chapter 1

_**I cannot sleep... I have a lot in my mind...**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was now several weeks that Orion Pax was on the Nemesis . And all this time the young data clerk had remained unaware of his past and his real role in the war between Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron had ably filled his processors with lies. Lies about his identity , about his past , about the Autobots . Although it was still hard to believe for Orion that the good old doctor, his longtime friend , Ratchet , had lost a button for power and glory .

But, basically , Orion had no reason to doubt his close friend, the one who was once called Megatronus . Why would he cheat him ?

Despite passed almost all the time in his quarters or what his friend and leader had called, in his office, Orion wasn't unhappy or bored. He was happy , happy to be reunited again with Megatron and their cause, happy to be able to make his contribution, an active contribution, against the Autobot,s their mortal enemies . And he was happy to do what he was born to do: decrypt .

Maybe someone would find it boring or even tiring, but Orion didn't like to do anything else , encryption was his life , it always had been since his spark had begun to shine, since he had set foot for the first time in the Hall of Records in Iacon , since Alpha Trion ... yeah, Alpha Trion , his mentor , friend , father figure.

A veil of sadness enveloped Orion . His fingers stopped beating and let out a long, deep sigh. Until then he had never stopped to think of the old chief archivist , who had been like a father to him , always ready , always there for him.

Orion made a mental note to ask Megatron if he had been aware of the chief archivist. Now he had a job to finish and knew as his friend had run out of patience. He smiled, shaking his head, and began to beat on the buttons with greater force and speed.

The young data clerk was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice the big metal door was opening and a slim and elegant figure was making her entrance into the large room, lit only by the lights of the monitor. This figure was approaching the shadows at the desk with a slow and calm pace.

"And so this is where you spend most of your time" A female and alluring voice broke the silence of the room.

Orion, taken by surprise, turned to the source of the voice, immediately leaving the work that he was performing. At first he said nothing. He stared at the femme in front of him with neutral look. He didn't seem scared, maybe you could read a bit of curiosity on the features of his face.

The former Autobots leader observed her better. The leaner body was that of a warrior, the look was fierce and strong, eyes, purple, were mysterious and alluring at the same time. Orion didn't realize that he was missing himself in those eyes.

The laughter, sweet and light, of the femme brought him back to reality.

"And who are you?" Orion asked, once his speech processors decided to coöperate. He did not understand why, but that femme made him uncomfortable ... or not?

"My name is Airachnid" the femme promptly replied, beginning to approach the young mech. Orion instinctively took a half step back, but the console prevented him from further retreat.

She was enjoying the moment. She laughed again "I am Lord Megatron's second in command" and she stopped just inches away from Orion. Her eyes were staring at him as a hunter sets his prey.

"I'm here to welcome you among our troops. I was on a mission on behalf of Lord Megatron and just today I heard the good news" she said, lying shamelessly.

"What good news?" Said Orion, a little confused.

Still a laugh "Well, the news of your return" she said. Airahcnid placed both hands on Orion's shoulders, she slid them around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips. Then she put her mouth to the audio receptor of the young mech and whispered, in a seductive way "Welcome to the winning team." She slid her hands from the neck to the chest of Orion and then, as she had arrived, she left the room among the shadows.

Airachnid came out of the big room with a happy smile on her face. Although she hadn't turned over to be sure , she knew that Orion Pax had been greatly impressed by her and by her gesture.

* * *

She had always considered Optimus Prime a deadly enemy . He was an obstacle between her and Arcee . Whenever the femme Dcepticon seemed to prevail on the Autobot femme, appeared the prince who saved the damsel in distress, as usually this hateful and insignificant human beings said.

This time, things would be different. The brave and powerful Prime would not have been at the side of his precious Autobots. He could not save any of them.

Airachnid's plan was simple and well thought. She dropped the young archivist at her feet and she would have used him to strike and break the Autobot femme morally and emotionally. She did not know what type of bond linked the two Autobots, but she knew that it was a deep bond. And then, if she had to be perfectly honest, she had always felt a certain physical attraction for the leader of the Autobots.

The mechanism was activated. She did not know how long it would take, but one thing was certain: Orion Pax would have been the key to the total destruction of Arcee.

* * *

Orion had been petrified . He would never have expected that the encounter with the beautiful and proud femme would end with a kiss. He was not shocked or offended , it was just very, very confused. In his processors continued to spin the same question: who was that femme and what did she want from him?

It was not the first time that a femme kissed him . He had done his experiences when he was still just a data clerk at the Hall of Records. There was even a time when , in a sense , he was given to the "mad joy", as his close friend Jazz told. He had attended several femmes , until then he had not known Ariel . They were beautiful Jorns with her, she was the first in everything: his first love , his first real kiss , her first interface , the first time he said I love you to someone.

But when the young archivist devoted himself to the cause of caste along with his friend Megatronus , things between Orion and Ariel began to go wrong. Until, placed in front of a choice, Orion chose to fight for his planet , against the detriment of the femme she loved. Since then, he never saw her again.

Orion remembered Ariel with sadness, but the figure of another femme pushed through his processors. She also agile and lean as Airachnid, compassionate but determined gaze. And those eyes: big, blue and deep.

Orion couldn't remember the name of that femme, nor where and when he had met her. Maybe she was present only in his dreams.

He turned off the big console and went to his quarters. He picked up a datapad and a stylus from the table. He sat on the berth and began to draw that unknown femme on the datapad. When he had finished the drawing, it was night and he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think. I already have in mind how to continue, but I need reviews! ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the part two of this little project. To be clear, in this story OP and RC aren't sparkmate or else. ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Orion entered the bridge of the Nemesis in the early morning. Megatron was at the center, hands clasped behind his back, and he stared carefully aim main screen.

"Good morning, my friend" said Orion as he ended the sentence with a yawn.

The Decepticon leader turned his head to the side and watched, intrigued, the young archivist "I don't know if it is a good day ... what did it happen to you?" asked the big gray mech, raising an eyebrow.

"I slept little and poorly ... " Said Orion while, with both , rubbing his optics.

"Dreams of your imprisonment?" Megatron asked anxiously.

"No... I kept dreaming of a certain femme ... "and, as he said it, Orion's cheeks became of a very bright blue.

Megatron tried to hide his surprise, but failed miserably.

"Well, I hope that you have pleasant dreams" a new entry is introduced into the conversation.

The figure of a lean and agile Airachnid positioned himself right in the middle two powerful mechs. Her eyes fell immediately on Orion. And, as the day before, she kissed him passionately.

Megatron was so shocked that he had no time to say or do anything. The Deception Leader heard Orion mumbling an apology and leave the bridge with a fast pace.

Airachnid stood next to his leader with the right hand on the side and the left one along the body, a satisfied and evil smile on her face. She stood watching the flight of the young archivist. And while Orion escaped, from her lips went out a few words, inaudible to anyone "You're mine ...".

* * *

Orion tried to reach as quickly as possible the safety of his room . He went in and closed the door behind him. He stood with his back against the door for a few minutes without moving. He couldn't believe that femme had kissed him ... again. And in front of Megatron to boot. And he couldn't believe that, like the first time, he enjoyed that kiss.

he put his hands over the face and slid down the door until he found himself sitting on the floor with the knees close to his chest.

That femme was driving him crazy. The previous evening he had fallen asleep with the image of the blue and mysterious femme in the processors. But at night, his dreams had been filled with erotic images of him and Airachnid that interfaced several times and in a variety of locations. The thought of the lips of the Decepticon SIC on him raised his internal temperature a few degrees.

He shook his helmet several times and tried to compose himself. He made a quick cold shower and went back to his post in front of the huge console trying in vain to get out of his processors the pretty commander.

* * *

" What does all this mean ?" Megatron 's deep voice boomed throughout the huge bridge. All Vehincons present left their positions and reached the exit. The room was empty .

Airachnid turned to the big mech gray with a smile on her lips, but she didn't answer .

" What have you got in mind Airachnid? " Megatron approached menacingly at the femme . Nothing and nobody would be allowed to distract Orion from his mission.

The SIC was unimpressed. She illustrated, with calm and lucidity, the plan to his leader. And now they were satisfied and pleased laughter that filled the emptiness of the bridge.

"Absolutely perfect!" concluded Megatron "You not only will have your revenge, but it will destroy the Autobot team ... and if one day Optimus regain his memory ... "

"He will be destroyed by what happened ..." concluded the femme satisfied.

"Well, go ahead" asserted Megatron "Do your best for the mission to be successful and keep me posted"

"I will do a lot more ..." Airachnid said as she left the bridge and went in the lift.

"What do you mean?" asked confused the big gray mech.

Airachnid smiled "You'll see!" and the doors closed in front of the femme, leaving a confused and curious Megatron alone in the enormous deserted bridge.

* * *

It was now evening. Airachnid was walking in Orion's quarters, waiting for the mech to return. Se had used the security code access to violate the opening of the door. She needed a few minutes alone to prepare everything she needed.

She looked around again. The room wasn't very big and the furniture was simple. Just inside, on the right, was the door that led to a small but well-equipped washroom. At the bottom, on the left, there was a large window, beneath which there was a table with a chair. On the other side there was a berth. the femme's gaze paused on it and she smiled with satisfaction at the thought of what would happen shortly. Then she shifted the look on the nearby wall. There was a shelf that Orion had filled with datapads. Airachnid walked over to the shelf, curious to know what was in all those datapads so well stacked and sorted.

She took the first one on the left. She turned on it and let it fall to the floor immediately.

"What are you doing here?" By the tone of voice, you could tell that Orion was annoyed "And why are you rummaging through my things?" he asked as he picked up the datapad from the ground.

It was time to enter on the scene.

Airachnid turned to the data clerk and stared into his eyes. Orion was taken aback, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was like kidnapped. All the anger until a moment before he was feeling, was now gone. Desire and passion had pervaded his processors and his spark. It had been a long time since he hadn't been with a femme and his frame reacted to the sensual presence of Airachnid.

The femme approached him, waddling "You did want me" and put her right hand on the chest of Orion. She slid it along the chest to the abdomen, and then caress his hips and back again to his face.

Orion was struggling to control himself. Dis he want her? Oh yes! The young clerk hesitated no longer and grabbed the face of the femme with his hands. And he kissed her violently. She returned the kiss with equal vigor. Airachnid put her arms around Orion's neck, while he lifted her and carried her to the berth.

Airachnid felt that her back was in contact with the hard and cold surface of the berth, but she didn't care. She was pleased that her plan was working. And she was enjoying the moment: what was the harm in enjoying a wild night with the former Autobot leader?

Nothing, she thought, and she winked to the camera placed in front of the berth where it was consuming the passion between the two.

* * *

**And so Orion fell... tell me what are you thinking, my friends! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've just finished an epic shift at work! I'm so energized that I coudn't go to bed now.. **_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Airachnid lazily opened her optics. Despite being busy all night, her frame was not complaining about the exhaustion of all that physical activity. She felt regenerated, alive. She didn't feel so for a long time.

The night spent with Orion had gone well, it was really beyond every expectation. She had managed to complete the first phase of her plan. And the ability of the former Autobot leader in pleasing a femme had nicely surprise. She was convinced that it would be the first of a long series of pleasant moments together.

As she smiled smugly by these thoughts, her eyes fell on the frame of the mech who was sleeping next to her. Orion was lying on his back, one arm was positioned above his helmet, while the other was placed at the center of his chest. His face was relaxed and calm. Airachnid's smile widened and the femme instinctively reached out her hand toward the face of the young archivist. She began to stroke the face, neck, chest until she got to abs. Orion slowly opened his optics and smiled, but he didn't wake up at all.

The images of the night before were still vivid in the minds of the femme. She also felt a strange feeling inside her chest cavity. Her spark was reacting abnormally in Orion's presence. This seemed strange because they had done many things together, but they hadn't merged their sparks.

A sudden awareness across her processors. Airachnid was having feelings for the young mech.

She was a femme used to feel hatred, resentment, anger. Feelings such as affection, caring and love were far away and unknown to her spark.

Yet at that moment her whole frame was saying the exact opposite. And this feeling terribly frightened her. She did the only sensible thing she thought at the moment, she jumped out of the berth and grabbed the datapad with Arcee's imagine that Orion had drawn a couple of days before.

With the tip of her fingers grazed the glass, until the painted image was almost completely unrecognizable.

She didn't realize that Orion was wide awake and got up from the bed. She felt only a pair of strong arms that grabbed her by the waist.

"Good morning" Orion whispered gently as he slipped off the datapad from her hands.

Airachnid freed herself from Orion's gentle grip and stared at him in annoyance "What does this mean?".

The mech stared at the femme for a moment, then shrugged and said with sincerity, "I don't know ... I don't remember who she is ... I had her picture in my processors ... ".

"Oh, poor Orion, you just don't remember ..." the femme came back to him and put her arms around his neck "She is Arcee, Ratchet's SIC ... ruthless and cruel murderer. She repeatedly tried to kill me".

Orion's eyes widened and he hugged her as if to protect the femme "I will not let never hurt you ... I swear it, on my spark".

Airachnid smiled in satisfaction. Step two completed.

* * *

"Well, well, well ... well done Airachnid!"said Megatron after turning off the screen. The femme had reported to his leader, showing the first part of the video that portrayed her and Orion while they were kissing. She had voluntarily omitted the next part of the video. That part was reserved for one person and one person only.

* * *

Orion that morning didn't really want to get to work. He let out a deep sigh and he lay there still for a few minutes in the berth with his arms behind the head. He was thinking about the fantastic night before. And what Airachnid had said about that Arcee.

The anger he felt towards the femme Autobot was indescribable.

But now there was no time for such thoughts. He decided to start the day. He got up and saw the datapad on the ground with the broken screen. He picked it up and placed it on the desk. Then he went out to reach his location.

It was several hours that Orion was frantically typing on the keyboard. His concentration was interrupted by sounds of gunfire and combat. The two Vehicons that usually guarded the entrance to the hangar were gone. The young mech was intrigued and worried by what was going on, so he went to the place from which he had been heard all the noise of a struggle.

* * *

Arcee and Airachnid were fighting relentlessly for several minutes. Both were exhausted and wounded, but none of them had the intention to surrender.

The Decepticon femme saw her opportunity, when the Autobot femme slid back after a jump to avoid being hit. In a moment the spider jumped behind the bike and immobilized her taking advantage by her extra arms. Just then, Orion turned the corner.

The looks of the archivist and Arcee interbred and for a moment, both eyes didn't brake away from each other.

"Optimus ... please ... help me" said the Autobot femme as she tried to wriggle out of the grip of her enemy.

"Don't listen to her, Orion ... remember what I told you" said firmly Airachnid, shortly before she was struck in the abdomen and collapsing to the ground. Now Arcee was the one who had her chance ... and she wouldn't have wasted it: she transformed her right arm to a laser cannon and pointed it straight to Airachnid's spark.

"This is for Tailgait ..." she whispered just before opening fire.

But the shot missed the target. Arcee felt herself grasped to the neck and lift off the ground. She immediately recognized the touch, she had already feel it on her body. It was usually a gentle touch, loving and caring. This time, however, it was a touch full of hatred and contempt.

"You don't hurt her!" That voice. Even that voice, it was usually gentle and sweet. This time was full of anger. Arcee was disoriented, confused and very frightened. Then her back hit against the opposite wall. When she looked up, she saw Orion was helping Airachnid to her feet. The mech was stroking her face, a gesture that a couple of times Optimus had done with her. Arcee's eyes filled with tears: what did it happen to her leader and friend?

But Arcee's spark literally went to pieces when she saw the faces of Optimus and her mortal enemy approaching.

"No .." whispered desperate the young femme.

* * *

**Please reviews! ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

_**To my boss... thanks for everything ;)**_

_**As someone (whom I will not mention the name ^^,) pointed out to me, the story runs out quick ... so ... I modified the chapter, then I've written another one (I had planned 5, the chapters are now 6!).**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Send the femme away from here! She must not stay on board our ship!" said the leader of the Decepticons with anger "Orion could remember something inherent to his being Prime and this should not happen ... for no reason!" he continued as he was walking back and forth to the bridge.

"I can consider myself satisfied!" Said the smug Decepticon femme " Arcee's desperate look when she saw me and Orion together ... Well ..." she smiled satisfied.

"Soundwave ... take care our guest! "Megatron said before exiting the bridge. The silent mech gave a small nod and walked to the prisons.

* * *

Orion continued to think of what had happened a few hours earlier. Since he had touched that his Autobot femme spark was in turmoil. He was worried and scared. He decided to visit the prisoner to try to shed light about what was going on.

* * *

Arcee sat on the floor in a corner of the cell. Her hands weren't chained. No one had hurt or touched her. No one except Optimus. The memory of the hatred look of his dear friend and leader made her cry ... again. Then the sound of the door opening made her recompose: she wouldn't give his enemies the satisfaction of seeing her bent.

But it was Orion Pax who entered the great room. He went in a slow pace and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"My name is not Optimus!" Said the young mech annoyed as he approached the femme.

Arcee stood up and stared at the former data clerk and never look away.

"Op .. Orion ..." began Arcee "There are things that the Decepticons have told you, but they do not correspond to the truth ... you were Orion Pax, archivist of Iacon ... but now you're Optimus Prime, leader of the Aut .. ".

"Lies!" The mech said angrily "I am Orion Pax, archivist of the Decepticons. My only leader is Megatron and you're a liar and a sparkless murderer " the red and blu mech cried pointing at the femme with his index.

"Is it been Airachnid to tell you these things?" it wasn't a real question "She lied, Orion. She is using you to hurt me ... you and I ... " but she didn't have time to finish the sentence.

Orion had grabbed her by the neck and raised her from the floor, just like a few hours before. He also had unsheathed his sword and pointed it over the helm of the femme.

"I will not lie to you ... Optimus" Arcee said in a broken voice.

Orion stared intently into her eyes. Then something popped into his mind, a distant memory. The images flew by in his processors. Orion was in a cold place, a vast expanse of ice along with Arcee. Their hands met, their bodies approached, their lips almost met...

Orion suddenly left his grip on Arcee. The femme fell on the ground, gasping. The young mech held his helmet with both hands. His processors were filled with pictures of him and the Autobots, the missions, the laughter, the hard times.

A hand rested gently on her shoulder. The mech looked up and crossed his look with Arcee's one. Frightened and confused, Orion remove the femme's hand from his shoulder and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Airachnid. He needed to see, touch, kiss Airachnid. He was disgusted of 'd like to delete the pleasant sensations felt by their enemy's simple touch. Orion headed for the femme's quarters. As soon as the door opened, he grab the Decepticon SIC and lifted her up, pinned her against the wall and assalted her mouth and frame.

Airachnid was pleasantly surprised by Orion's physicality and she didn't waste the opportunity. She kissed him with an equal vigor and passion. Then Orion brought them on the berth, but Airachnid took the control. She rolled themself so the mech was on his back. And she began to move.

The climax of pleasure was so intense that both left almost unconscious. Tired, tested and satisfied, the two parted, slipping in a not so peaceful rest.

_"... The cold was intense and the icy wind hit him violently on the face. He had never been happier, in his entire life, to wear a mask ... even though he knew that ,without an escape route, it would be very short. But he wasn't worried about him. All his concerns were for the femme who walked beside him. He knew that Arcee was a tough warrior, but, at that moment, she seemed fragile and weak. Then she had a moment's hesitation and fell to the ground. Optimus knelt and helped her to her feet. She was exhausted and Prime did the only thing that seemed right: he picked her up and kept walking in search of a shelter, keeping the femme as close as possible to his frame and his spark ..._

_The were lying in the snow now for several hours The ice was freezing their joints and they would stay vigilant not for long. prime felt a slight pressure on his hand. It was Arcee. The mech looked down and crossed his gaze with the serene and resigned one of the femme Itwas an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime ... her voice concealed resignation._

_Optimus closed his huge hand around Arcee's small and fragile one. Then he walked over to her, took her in his arms and put her on his chest, right above his spark. Their faces were inches. He pulled off his mask._

_ The honor is mine ... " he said as he approached his lips to hers and …"_

Orion opened his eyes and awoke. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He put his feet off the bed and sat for a moment, staring at the femme still asleep near him.

Despite the physical satisfaction, Orion was well aware that a whole night of interface with Airachnid wasn't equal to the intensity of emotions and feelings that he had feel with a simple caress of Arcee.

Increasingly confused and disoriented, he decided to re-visit the femme Autobot. His spark was telling it was the right way. And Orion was a mech who always follow his spark.

* * *

Arcee was crouched in the same corner, fast asleep. Orion entered the prison and sat down next to the Autobot femme. He hesitated for a moment, then with the back of his hand brushed her cheek.

Arcee grabbed Orion's hand and twisted it in an unnatural way, causing a slight groan from the mech.

"I mean no harm ..." said the young archivist.

"Orion?" asked the femme, confused "What are you doing here?".

"I need to talk with and ask you some questions ... and you must tell me the truth! " the data clerk said with determination.

Arcee looked at him and nodded, releasing his sore hand.

"Why do you occupy my memories and my dreams?" asked almost angry Orion.

Arcee was caught by surprise. Certainly she didn't expect a question like that "I don't understand ..." replied the young femme.

"One of my first few days after waking from stasis ... in my processors ... your image ... it was so clear, it was as if I've known you forever ... even though I had no idea who you were" he paused for a moment then said Airachnid told me about you and about the history between her and you ... ".

"And what exactly did she say?" Then asked Arcee.

"She said you're a sparkless killer and you've tried several times to kill her" the clerk replied harshly.

"It 's true ... I tried to kill her ... but only after she had killed in cold blood and just for fun my partner, Tailgate ... she is the sparkless killer, not me.".

Orion kept a neutral expression, indecipherable.

"Why did you call me Optimus Prime ... I am very far from being a Prime! "

"It is not true Optimus ... you're a Prime, one of the greatest Prime Cybertron have ever had ... " said the femme, placing a hand on her chest.

Orion stopped to think for a moment. Then Arcee stared into his eyes and asked, "And you and I?".

"What do you mean?" asked the femme confused.

"What am I for you ... What is, for you, Optimus Prime? ".

"A great leader ... a dear and sincere friend ... the mech that, if circumstances had been different, I would have given him my spark ..." Arcee said with sincerity. And then she continued "Bau the most important question is: who do you think you are?".

Orion just watched Arcee in the eyes and then answered in a low voice "I don't know... not yet..." and then he did something totally unexpected: he went forward her and placed his lips on hers. The femme froze for a few brief moments, then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Why?" asked Arcee between kisses and tears "Why are you doing this?"

"I have to know ..." was the cryptic reply of the mech, before getting up and leaving the room, again assailed by a wave of memories and emotions. One in particular struck Orion: the image of an Arcee in tears over the body of a mech ... Tailgate ... The name rang in his processors. It was time to find out the truth.

* * *

Soundwave was approaching with slow step to the cell in which the Autobot femme was held, when he saw Orion enter the room. The silent mech quickened his pace and inserted himself into the monitoring and reporting system of the warship. He made an audio-video recording of the conversation between the two. He brought it immediately to Megatron. But before he decided it was time that their guest left the ship. He opened the ground bridge and sent the Autobot femme in the Arctic, hoping that the low temperatures do the work on his behalf.

* * *

Ratchet analyzed over and over the femme. He wanted to be sure that during her short stay on the Decepticon warship she hadn't been hurt. He also wanted to make sure the exposure, albeit temporarily, to the low temperatures hadn't damaged in some way his friend.

Ok ... you're all right!" said the doctor, turning off the blue ray "At least physically" he added when he realized that Arcee hadn't uttered a word since she had returned to base.

"Have you seen Optimus? Have you talked to him? "Bulkhead asked impatiently. All Team Prime gathered around the femme.

"Yes... but now he goes by the name Orion Pax, he believes that his best friend is Megatron and he and Airachnid... " she said, clenching her fists.

"No way!" said Bumblebee in his beeping voice, shocking his helmet several times. Bulkhead stayed there, stunned.

"Wh-What? Airachnid ... but how ...?" the doctor asked, confused.

Arcee jumped out of berth "I do not know ... but I think in some way I've recognized ... ".

Ratchet put a hand under the chin "It 's time to bring back home our leader ... Jack, the key to Vector Sigma, soon".

* * *

"Hmm ... interesting ... thanks for the report Soundwave! "said Lord Megatron, after viewing the entire video which reproduced the conversation between Orion and the hateful femme " Have you taken care of Arcee? ".

The silent mech he just nodded.

"Perfect!" Smiled satisfied the Decepticon leader "It's time to have a chat with my dear friend Orion".

* * *

Orion was in need of explanation. He went back to his station and began a search: Optimus Prime. He found the information heavily encrypted. Thanks to his skills, it didn't take him long to decrypt the files. But he wasn't ready for what was presented in front of his optics.

He had no time to internalize what he had discovered. His thoughts were interrupted by Megatron's deep voice "My friend ... I was told that you had an unpleasant encounter with that hateful Autobot femme. Did she harm you in anyway? ".

"No, Lord Megatron ... but I have a question for you" the young data clerk turned to his leader.

"Tell me as well, Orion!"

"Why that femme called me Optimus Prime? And why the archives of the ship identify me as the leader of the Autobots? Who am I?"T he tone of the archivist was desperate.

"You are Orion Pax, you're my archivist and you'll continue the mission I gave you" then the bog gray mech drew his large sword "Or I'll personally rip your spark from your chest."

"No!" Orion said firmly.

"As you wish ..." Megatron replied, preparing to hit the mech in front of him.

Lord Megatron, the Autobots have activated our space bridge... they are on Cybertron ... Knockout's voice sounded through the ship's intercom.

"Damn it!" Megatron gritted his teeth and then turned back toward Orion and pointed his sword under the throat of the blue and red mech "I have not finished yet with you!" And the Decepticon Leader ran out of the hangar.

* * *

**_PS: thank you, Halo... always so precious for me!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I feel very bad but I've started to translate this chapter so... it's done!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Orion stood motionless and silent, he didn't even have time to formulate a thought. He stood alone again in the great room. He was even more confused and disappointed. He couldn't believe that the one he considered a brother had just threatened to kill him. He thought back to the words that the Autobot femme had told him a few hours before.

A doubt grew in his processors: and if the Decepticons were lying? And if Megatron and the others had filled his head and his spark of falsehood? And if Airachnid ...

Orion immediately dismisses the thought: he could not ... he did not want to ... believe Airachnid had deliberately deceived him. The young mech wasn't entirely naïve, not even for a moment he thought that she could be his femme partner for life ... his sparkmate ... not yet, at least.

And then there were to consider the strange flashbacks that he had lived when the Autobot femme had touched him. What were they? Dreams? Memories? They couldn't be more ... and that strange feeling deep in his spark, Arcee's sincere and concerned eyes, the warmth of her loving touch ... her sweet lips ...

Orion shook his head several times to dismiss those thoughts. Of course he couldn't. He decided to look for the only person who could perhaps help him in that moment to clarify ... or so he thought.

* * *

The path to Airachnid's room seemed endless. Orion's confusion increased at every step. And also some trepidation, that anxiety that grips you when you feel that something is not going the right way.

The young data clerk stood at the door of the femme. He raised a hand to press the bell, but he had a moment of hesitation.

"Ok ... the truth makes us free ... " he whispered to himself, just before to press the button.

* * *

Megatron had left the ship without too much explanation, but from what the SIC had understood it was about the Autobots and the space. She thought it wasn't worth staying on the bridge in the absence of their leader. So she decided to return to her quarters.

She was now in her room and she was recalling with satisfaction the desperate and lost expression of her mortal enemy. She was sure that this time the victory was hers, she was certain that Arcee would be helpless and would accept the inevitable fate: the total destruction. And he thought back to her last meeting with Orion. The mech had something different ...

The sudden sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts.

"Who is it?" asked, almost annoyed, the Decepticon SIC.

"It's Orion" was the answer on the other side of the door.

"Perfect!" she muttered to himself. What could be better to end the day ... or start the night than spending quality time with Orion?

The femme opened the door and unsheathed one of her most seductive smiles. But the smile faded as soon as she saw the frown and serious mech.

"Can I come in?" Orion said in a firm voice.

Airachnid didn't answer, but she motioned for him to come in. So she decided to make another attempt.

Orion had his back and he didn't see her coming. Her lips were on his in a moment, her hands trying to reach forbidden points of the body of the archivist. But the reaction of the mech was very different from what it expected the voluptuous femme.

Orion forcefully grabbed both her wrists and pushed her away, angrily.

"Enough!" he shouted, drawing his sword, "I want the truth!" a hint of desperation came in his voice.

Airachnid began to laugh "Do you want the truth, don't you?" shee said, getting up from the ground and going back to Orion "What is truth?" asked with mock confused air the femme.

"There can be only one truth Airachnid ..." Orion said while he shortened the gap with the femme then grab her by the throat as he had done before with Arcee. But he didn't lifted her from the ground, however, but she pushed her against the wall "And now you'll tell me ...".

A chuckle left Airachnid's throat "I didn't know you're so ... physical ... I like it ... " provoked the femme, stroking with hands that his arm that held glued her to the wall.

Orion fired a shot over Airachnid's head, he let go her from his grip and, frustrated, turned away and walked towards the exit of the room. He realized that, in the end, he could not do harm to the femme.

"The truth is that you and I have spent some great times together" his departure was interrupted by the voice of Airachnid "And those moments that will be forever printed in my processors …" the femme stood up and began to turn around Orion "For eons I have searched for a way to target and destroy Arcee ... and I never realized that the solution was right before my eyes" she stopped and looked straight into the eyes of a young clerk "You. Take you away from her and that pathetic little team of Autobots meant to destroy her and the others ... ".

Orion stared at Airachnid with a disbelief and confused look.

"All things Arcee said to you was true .. every single word ... " hissed the femme Decepticon.

Orion's processors filled with new images ... flashbacks, memories ... and in many of them there was always her: Arcee. The young mech seemed to remember, with difficulty, but he remembered something. He was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership. Arcee was his SIC ... Bulkhead, Bumbleee ... Rachtet ... the Humans ... but everything was still so faded and confused …

Airachnid took advantage of the mech's moment of disorientation.

"How does it feel to be the cause of the destruction of your friends, their families?" He whispered close to the auditory receptor and raising one of her extra limbs, ready to strike a mortal blow.

Orion's eyes widened. He felt hurt and disappointed, anger began to boil within his veins. He grabbed the femme's limb and broke it. The energon began to leak from the wound. His right arm turned in a laser cannon and the sword was formed in his left one, the mask covering his face and his eyes, determined and tough, met those scared of hers.

At that moment he realized that maybe it was possible that, despite everything, a small part of him could do harm Airachnid. It was that little part of him that prevailed.

* * *

Orion left running Airachnid's quarters and headed for the controls of the space bridge. It was time to put things in their place. And to return home.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it... please tell me! ;)_**


End file.
